The Princess and the Oni
by Sucrex TomTom
Summary: Have you ever wondered what the origin of the Oni really is? Based on the game HetaOni, this is the tale of how the great tormentor in that mansion on the mountain came to be. Discover the tale of love, loss, and greed in The Princess and the Oni.
1. Prologue

Hello. My name is Rodger Cuvvington, though I'm sure many of you know me as the Magic Toilet from the haunted Mansion of the Oni. Now, I'm sure there is one question that is in the back of all your minds. Why is the Oni so evil? I mean no one is inherently bad. Of course, I'm getting ahead of myself. I'm assuming you all know something that you probably don't. Let me start from the very beginning.

Now, I know you are all familiar with the story of Beaty and the Beast. While it's cute and all, that's not what really happened. I should know. I was there for the whole thing. Anyways, enough about me. Here is the story you've all been waiting for.

**SUTT: Keep going, you guys. It gets good. :)**

**REVIEWS ARE LIKE PORN TO WRITERS, SO SATISFY OUR URGES!**


	2. Strictly Business

Once upon a time, there was a small village in a valley located in an area that most people would consider the middle of nowhere; however, to its inhabitants, it was in an ideal location. There was a seasonal rainfall, and, even when the rain fell, the sun was always shinning. The area was a lucious plain, with wide, open pastures for livestock to feed on, and steep hills that could be terraced and used for agriculture. There were no cold winters, so tornadoes and blizzards were not a problem. The village was inland, so hurricane winds or tsunami waves that would have tormented the village were subdued by distance. Any remaining storms were then cut back by one of two large mountains on either side of the village. The remaining water was pushed out to the sides of the mountain, creating two medium depth rivers that flowed steadily down their eroded paths, until they turned away from the village at the bottom of the mountain.

Needless to say, the people of the village were very happy. Three of those people were me, my older brother, Steven, and our neighbor, Clarissa. Steven was always a bit neurotic, and had been anal about being called Steve since we were kids. Eventhough he was only two years older than me, he liked to act like he was in charge. If I ever had an idea, I would have to check it with him first. When I didn't check with him or went along with my idea after he told me, "No," he would hold me down and beat me up until I apologized. That never stopped me, though. I did what I wanted most of the time.

Clarissa had been our best friend and neighbor for as long as I can remember. As we grew up, she got prettier and prettier every day. People even told her she was the prettiest girl in the village, and they weren't just being nice. She really was the prettiest girl around. In school, other girls picked on her all the time to make her feel bad about herself, but she never gave in. She would always say, with her chin up and a smile on her face, "They're all clearly just jealous of me."

The three of us were best friends, and we always looked out for each other. One day, the largest test of our friendship came to us. This was a test we failed. From the first mistake, things snowballed out of control until we could no longer go back to normal.

Steven and I came home after swimming in the river to find Clarissa's dad talking to our mom. "I just don't know what to do," he said, "I've tried everything, but nothing is working. That's why I'm here. Maybe your boys could help."

"Well, I don't know if they can, but they will sure as hell try!" our mother exclaimed, slamming her palm down on the table and crossing her legs as she leaned back in her chair. Then, she saw us and jumped up. "Boys! Perfect timing! Clarissa is a bit upset. Do you think you could help cheer her up?"

"Of course!" Steven responded, almost cutting her off. Steven had the biggest crush on Clarissa, and would do what ever it took to make her happy. Without waiting for any instruction, Steven grabbed my shirt and dragged me next door to Clarissa's house.

While still holding on to me, Steven barged through the front door of Clarissa's house and back to her bedroom door. Crime was never really an issue in the village, because there was nothing to steal. Steven then continued to knock on Clarissa's bedroom door. "Hey, Clarissa, it's Steve and Rodger!" he called.

"Go away!" Clarissa screamed about two seconds later. I tried to shrink away after that, but Steven pulled me back. "Where do you think you're going?" he snapped, glaring at me. I just shrugged my shoulders. Then, Steven looked back at the door. "Clarissa, we're coming in!" he yelled before opening the door.

Inside, what we saw shocked us. Clarissa was laying on her bed, completely torn apart. Her hair was a tangled mess, her sun dress was torn all over, her face was blackened from dirt, and her arms and legs were skinned and bruised in various places. The dirt on her face was cleared in a few random streaked left by her tears. I could tell Steven was horrified by her condition, because he actually let go of me and sat down next to her on her bed.

"Who did this to you?" he asked, viciously, as he placed his hand on her dirty cheek. His voice was threatening, but in a warm, protective manner. He stared at her intensely, trying to focus on her eyes, but unable to ignore her injuries. She broke down again, and sat up to hug him. As she cried on his shoulder, he stroked her head and said things like, "It's alright," and, "It's over now," to try and calm her down.

Once Clarissa had regrouped, Steven asked her again, "Who did this to you?" in the same tone as before. After a few sniffles, she answered. "Well, when you two left for the river, I heard Rodger singing, 'We're going to the river! We're going to the river!' Then, I heard you yell, 'Shut up, Rodger!' which let me know it was you two. I figured I'd surprise you guys and show up there, too. Just dip my feet in the water and hang out, you know? So, I put on my sun dress and was headed over there.

"On the way, these three girls started walking behind me. At first I figured they just happened to be going in the same direction I was, but then..." At this point, she started to tear up again, and Steven held her again to calm her down.

A few more mintues passed before Clarissa was calm enough to continue. "It seemed like every corner I turned, they would turn, too. I started to get suspicious, so I began turning down random corners and zig-zagging through yards and streets. They were still right behind me. I got really scared, so I started walking faster. That's when I heard one of the girls yell, "Get her!" They started to throw rocks at me, so I tried to run away as fast as I could. It didn't work. They chased me down, tackled me to the ground, and dragged me by my ankles into this dark alley way. And then they..."

"I think I get it," Steven said, calmly. Clarissa was crying just as hard as I imagine she was before we got there. "I was so scared, Steve," she sobbed, "I thought they were going to kill me."

"Like you always say, it's just because they're..."

"Jealous, I know, but that's what makes it so bad. They were jealous of how pretty I am, and that's not something I can change. They said they did it to make me ugly, and I guess that's why they stopped."

"If that's why they stopped, then they stopped too early," Steven said, smiling at her, "You're still beautiful." Clarissa just looked at him tenderly, unable to find words. This is a moment that was extremely awkward for me, simply because of what happened next.

Steven took Clarissa's hand in his, and got extremely close to her face. "Be my girlfriend," he said, sweetly yet forcefully. Clarissa was dumbfounded, and I'm pretty sure my mouth was gaping open from shock at his boldness. "Steve, I..." Clarissa started.

"You said they did this because they were jealous, right?" Clarissa simply nodded, looking at him side-eyed. "So, if you're my girlfriend, they'll just leave you alone."

"Steve, that won't work. Those girls are all over you, and if I go out with you, this will only happen more." It was true. Steven was a pretty big ladies' man. "Clarissa, listen to me!" Steven demanded, shaking his head, "If you're my girlfriend, those other girls will leave you alone. They know that if they do anything to you, I'll be mad at them. Then, there would be no chance of me going out with them. Be my girlfriend, and you'll be safe." Clarissa considered her options for a moment before asking one final question.

"What's in it for you?" Steven leaned in a little more and kissed her dirty cheek. "The best girl I could ever hope to be with," he said, gracefully. Clarissa was convinced. She readily agreed to be his girlfriend, and they kissed on the lips for the first time.

Steven's plan actually ended up working. He and Clarissa stayed together through school, and she was never picked on again.

**SUTT: REVIEWS ARE LIKE PORN TO WRITERS, SO SATISFY OUR URGES!**


	3. It Takes Two

Over the years, Steven and Clarissa grew closer and closer as a couple. What started out as a simple protection plan became an all out relationship. They did everything together, including some things that only Steven and I used to do. Right before my eyes, our trio was becoming a duo with me as an occasional tag-along. No matter what it was we did, they eventually managed to find some way to blow me off. Then, they would just start kissing and cuddling. We never had fun anymore.

Possibly the most annoying thing about their relationship was how they never seemed to leave the "honeymoon phase." They were always so happy and flirty that it made me want to vomit. Then, the day came when Steven and I were alone in our room for the first time in weeks.

I was sitting on the bottom bunk of our bed, bouncing a rubber ball off of the far wall, while Steven was laying down on the top bunk, silently. Then, I heard him roll over, and his head appeared, hanging down in front of my face. "Hey, Rodger," he started, shyly, "You're starting to like girls now, right?" I caught my ball and put it down next to me, nodding quietly. "Yeah," I eventually responded, "I've liked girls for a while."

Steven bit his lower lip, and then his head disappeared. It was quickly replaced by his legs and feet, one of which almost hit me in the head as it dangled. "Hey, watch where you swing that thing!" I yelled.

"Sorry," he responded, keeping his feet still, "Now, stop being such a baby! I'm coming down." He propelled himself from the top bunk onto the ground, and immediately sat next to me. His mood quickly changed from authoritative to vexed. "Can I ask you something?" he asked, somewhat defeated. He turned his head just enough so that he could see me, and I nodded. "I've been thinking about this for a while, but I can't seem to find an answer," he continued, "If you breathe a word of this to anybody, I swear on my life..." He made a fist and drove it into his hand, glaring at me. "Got it?" he asked.

"Got it," I choked back, trying to keep my voice from shaking. He sighed and looked away, hunching over a little and placing his elbows on his knees. "Do you think it's possible..." He stopped abruptly, and glared at me. Then, he punched me in the arm with about half his strength. "Ow!" I yelled, "What was that for?"

"Just remember that in case you decide to tell anyone what I'm about to say; especially Clarissa." At that point, I was all ears. "...Possible," he continued, "for someone our age to find real love?" My mouth was gaping open. I could not believe what I was hearing. All I could manage to say was, "It depends."

Once again, Steven sighed. He ran his fingers through his hair and shook his head in confusion. "Depends on what?" he asked, exasperatedly.

"On the couple," I managed to choke out through my shock. I cleared my throat and continued. "People tend not to find love at our age, and even if they do, they end up loving the wrong person; however, sometimes that isn't really true. There are times when people our age find the right one. Those are rare occasions though. I guess what I'm saying is that it's possible, but highly unlikely."

Steven was silent for a moment. Then, he wrapped his arm around my neck and pinned me to the bed. His nostrils were flaring, and he stared at me intently. "That's not what I wanted to hear," he said, menacingly. Then, he let go of me and climbed back up to his bunk. I looked up as the mattress sagged under him, and his feet swung down again.

Eventually, my heart returned to its normal pace, and I had the courage to say, "Why do you ask?" Steven sighed again, and his head replaced his feet. "I think I love her," he said, solemnly. My eyes widened from shock, and my mouth gaped open. "Clarissa?" I asked in disbelief.

"No the Tooth Fairy! What do you think, Rodger?" Steven's head disappeared, and was once again replaced by his feet. He jumped off the bed, turned off the light, and jumped back in bed. "Get some sleep, alright?" he commanded, suddenly calm. I nodded my head and squeezed out a sheepish, "Yeah."

Seeing Steven like that was strange. He had always been a little unstable, but he had never swung back and forth between emotions like that. Ever since he started going out with Clarissa, his moods had been getting worse. He had become much more violent, and he was even more adamant about getting his way. At the same time, he seemed to be getting more open. He would have never told me anything like that before, especially not admitting love for Clarissa. He always told me that he had a "do-and-done policy." Once he got a girl in bed, he broke up with her; but clearly this girl was different.

As I rolled over in bed, I felt my rubber ball under my side. I sat up to put it on my night stand, and I felt my eyes grow heavy. The world began to slip away as I laid back down, and as I drifted off to sleep, I heard Steven say, "Let's just hope we're one of the lucky ones." Then, everything went black for the night.

**SUTT: REVIEWS ARE LIKE PORN TO WRITERS, SO SATISFY OUR URGES!**


End file.
